Blind date
by Justme210
Summary: "Come on, Orihime." Rangiku said while she was dragging Orihime in the local's direction. "No, please do not." Orihime said while she was trying to release herself from her hold. When she saw that her efforts were in vain she turned her gaze towards her best friend. "Tatsuki-chan, please, do something."


**Blind date**

"Come on, Orihime." Rangiku said while she was dragging Orihime in the local's direction.

"No, please do not." Orihime said while she was trying to release herself from her hold. When she saw that her efforts were in vain she turned her gaze towards her best friend. "Tatsuki-chan, please, do something."

"Sorry, Hime, but this time I agree with her it's time for you to meet new guys." Brunette said adopting a relatively relaxed position. Orihime turned her gaze in the directions of her friends and she could not imagine how they reached in this way.

She clearly remembered the last night discussion with Rangiku and it's more than likely that she refused to participate in this.

"Oh ... Orihime, look at this." Rangiku said showing to her a cover of a magazine. "It's not interesting?" she said pointing to an event.

It was an event quite popular among teenagers. The event was called ,, Blind date ', in short it was a kind of a party where each person shared their night with an opposite sex partner. After the opening the doors were to be closed and they will be opened until dawn. It is said that most of the pairs who are formed that night they continued to be together after it. It was an event with a success rate of almost 100%.

For Orihime it did not matter at all. The only thing that she could think was Ichigo and that it is so wrong to love him considering that he will never see her more than a friend.

"Sorry, Rankigu, but I'm occupied the next evening. I have to make an important project and ..."

"Oh .. It's okay."The woman said sitting down in her first position and continuing to investigate the pages as if nothing had happened. Orihime looked at her incredulously not believing what is happening. Rangiku may give up so easily? Surely not ...the little blue little man probably did something with this ... He probably put something in her food. Surely. Orihime's thoughts are interrupted when two fingers sticked on her forehead.

"Huh ..." The teenager said trying to come back down to earth. Her reaction made the women to smile and a warm laughter swept the room.

"Come on, Orihime. I promise you I will not force you to come. Okay?" the woman said addressing to her with a confident position.

"Okay." But she had still few doubts about the real pleand of the woman.

Orihime thought to spend a Saturday evening with Tatsuki to a cinema near them. But it seems that Rangiku managed to corrupt even Tatsuki reaching the situation to become how it is right now.

The girls stopped when they arrived in front of the entrance. It was a huge building and it has a design between past and present. The entrance was similar to the gates of a castle. The walls were painted gray and it had various columns which offered it an ancient appearance. The elements of modernism were created by a stage placed near the entrance where a woman was handing out colored bracelets to people before they enter, and a light panel on which was written the name of the event.

The road to the entrance was terribly long, and Orihime tried to sneak a few times, but she was however stopped by her friends. Eventually her turn came, and the woman handed her a red bracelet.

"I hope you to have fun." she said smiling encouragingly. The orange haired girl managed to mutter only a thank you, what made the mysterious woman to worry a few moments, but her worries were dispelled by Rangiku who said some things difficult to understand.

When the 3 teenage girls entered in the room they were surrounded by a sea of darkness. It was so dark that if you did not know if you hit a person or a piece of furniture.

The strange atmosphere has lasted for several minutes while Rangiku was expressing her disappointment about the evolution of the event. After that on one wall it was designed a projection like a giant timer with 10 seconds.

The seconds passed incredibly hard, and Orihime was still worried that what this will reserve further tonight. After last second elapsed the doors were closed and the image on the wall changed showing the woman from earlier. She was dressed differently. She was not wearing that red outfit from before what gave to her an air of elegance. Now she was wearing a black dress molded on her body and in one of her hands she was holding a microphone.

She hit the microphone with one of his fingers 3 times which made the atmosphere to calm down. After that she smiled again and she started the introduction.

"Welcome to Blind dates. You a lot tonight which makes me feel a little nervous. It's the first year when I'm here as a presenter so I hope to get along well. First I would like to explain some things. I would ask for you look over your bracelets. " All participants turned their gaze on their bracelets and they saw that on thir surface was engraved a number. "Good. The number what you received corresponds to your pair. So your first task is to find your partner. I will return with more details after you meet with the others. Bye bye. " And the picture has disappeared. Along with the broadcast the room was lit and music began to be heard.

Orihime looked back at the screen of her bracelet. It seems that she was the number 210. They seem to be so many people here maybe she will be lucky to not to find her partner. Rangiku began to smile perversely seeing that she was number 69. She said that her number was a divine choice. Tatsuki did not even bother to look at her number. Her eyes could not peel off her best friend and she could not help herself to not feel guilty. The brunette felt like they went too far with their plan, but Rangiku striked her with her elbow reminding her that now there's no turning back. Tatsuki sighed after what the group disbanded. Rangiku started to look for her partner while Tatsuki and Orihime were still remaining in the same position.

Orihime was still looking at her bracelet and she was moving it nervous. She was still barely able to believe that she is in a place like this. They stress seemed to disappear when her friend's hand gently touched her shoulder.

"Let's try to have fun, Hime."

"Yes." she said blushing. Maybe it would be the perfect time to know other people. Eventually Ichigo's not the only guy on the planet, but he's the only guy that she likes.

Soon the two friends was in the crowd and they were looking after various individuals bracelets. They have investigated nearly a quarter of the boys in the room, but apparently none were Orihime's partner. That made the orange haired girl feel herself more relieved.

Tatsuki was kidnapped by a boy who seems to have just the same number as she was. Despite the brunette denials she had to go along with the mysterious boy. Orihime chuckled after which she led to some iceboxes in order to get a soda. When her hand touching the much desired dose her hand was touched by an other person. Orihime rose her gaze instantly recognizing his touch. It looks like she was the only person surprised and he was as surprised too. Instantly they withdrow their hands when they have realized that they have touched the other for several seconds.

Orihime blushed and the boy was nervously scratching his neck and he was trying to convince himself to say something.

"Sorry, Inoue." he said eventually making the atmosphere between them to become less tense. Orihime laughed nervously trying not to think about that he was look incredibly hot tonight.

"It's nothing, Kurosaki-kun. It's my fault. I seem to be as clumsy as usual. But what are you doing here?" she asked focusing her gaze on his bracelet. It seems that he was number 211. She tried not let him to see her affected, although she was disappointed that even at an event like this the luck is not on her side and he got an other partner.

"Um ... I do not know exactly. Rukia was talking last night of this event, and the old man was so moved by her desire that he sent me to accompany her in order to happen notting to his precious ,daughter'. I had not to say to much in my defense so here I am. I was forced by that strange woman to take one of the bracelets for the sake of the event or what the hell she said. Bonus I got as my partner to be Rukia. It seems that I can not under any circumstances to get rid of he tonight. Inoue are you okay? "

Orihime was feeling really bad, she felt as tears are about to make their appearance. It seems that even in this time Rukia managed to be on his side and not her. How could she be so unlucky ? Adolescence was back to reality when his hand touched her face in order to verify her temperature.

Orihime withdrew instantly and she ran in crowd telling his that she wishes for him have fun with Rukia. She was running without a specific direction so she managed to strike a boy and the both were facing the floor. Orihime massaged her head in an attempt to make the pain go away, but she stopped when she heard the boy's laughter.

"I'm sorry that I hit you." she said leaning her head to avoid the boy to see the redness in her cheeks.

"It's nothing, I probably deserved it. I still did not think that I was going to meet my partner in this way." he said giving her his hand to raise herself up.

Her eyes grow bigger and her gaze moved on his bracelet. Indeed he was her partner.

"My name is Kuro Kishi. It is a pleasure to meet you." he said making a bow.

"My name is Orihime Inoue. The pleasure is all mine." The girl was rushed too hard to introduce herself and to make a bow that their heads collided causing them to hit the floor again. This time they both started laughing and Kishi placed himself in a comfortable position.

"Should we raise or do you think it's safer on the floor?" he said chuckling.

"I have no idea." She said whisking and moving finger to her mouth. "Sometimes it happens to me such things. I think it's the guilt of the little blue man. He always likes to play with me. ... Sorry ... It probably seems strange." she said when she saw that he was carefully examining her words.

"Not at all. My little green man is the same. He just loves to piss me off. For example this morning I spent 30 minutes to find my phone because he belived that's it seemed funny to me hide it in the bath." The boy gestured every word making her laugh and to forget about her sadness. 'This dubious event apparently was turned into something nice.' Orihime thought.

The two remained on the floor and they continued to speak. Apparently, they had a lot of things in common. From the stranges hobbies to the music, books and so on. Ichigo was approached to the two, but he remained at some distance leaning on the wall drinking a dose of beer while he was trying to kill the unknown with his gaze.

Rukia, Tatsuki and Rankigu gathered and were they watching Ichigo and Orihime.

"So did our plan work?" Rukia asked didn't know what to believe.

"Of course." Rangiku said, hugging them both. "Have you doubted any second? Haha ... I'm sure Ichigo will finally make a move tonight." she said grinning satisfied.

"Do not you think that things could go wrong?" Tatsuki asked conscious of the protective and aggressive behavior of Ichigo.

"Nonsense. It's going to go perfectly as before. You do not think ..." but Rangiku's monologue was ended because on the wall appeared again the woman.

"So do have fun ?" she asked, and most of the teens answer yes. "Oh ... It's so good. I'm so happy." she said wiping a few tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "The evening has just begun and we will launch the first challenge. I hope you've kept your energy and enthusiasm so far. We'll start with a round of questions about your partner. Do not worry if you have not managed to get to know each other so far. There it will be other games throughout this evening and prizes will be comprehensive. The game is simple. The questions will appear on this screen, and in case you answer correctly your partener bracelet will retain its color and you will accumulate 10 points, otherwise the game will end. The pair who will get the most points will receive a romantic dinner at the Zahiri restaurant for the next evening? Sounds good? " The crowd agreed again. "Good it's time to start the game."

The game seemed to be quite difficult for most of the couples. Many have not even passed the first question what was full name of the partner. Orihime and Kishi could handle it. They exhausted the questions and eventually the game was finished having them as winners. The award was handed to them later on the stage.

In the evening ware held several competitions with questions, challenges and even various coordination games. Orihime and Kishi drew attention to the fact that they fit so well. Some of participants doubted that the two had met only tonight.

When it was almost dawn a more sensual competition begun. The couples had to dance on a slow song with their partners. Orihme and Kishi blushed feeling the rapprochement between them. Orihime's head was on his shoulder and the beautiful teenager eyes were on Ichigo.

It seems that he encountered a lot of problems with Rukia. He simply failed to coordinate with her. They even managed to get several times in the spotlight as the most unsuccessful couple. Orihime moved her gaze when she saw that Ichigo's gaze moved over her.

The teenager felt quite guilty that she was feeling so good in Kishi's company who was almost the opposite of Ichigo. Kishi was taller, dark hair, and his eyes were bright green. He was always smiling and he was always trying to cheer up the world around him. He also shared her passions and they managed to complete their sentences. They seemed to match perfectly and maybe if she wouldn't love Ichigo she could fall for him.

"Orihime" Kishi whispered leaning his mouth toward her right ear. She startled feeling that something in his voice changed.

"Yes, Kuro-kun." she said while she was wanting to distance herself little to him to look in his eyed, but the boy embraced her stronger unletting ger to escape from this position. "Kuro-kun ..." she said, but she was interrupted by his words.

"Sorry, Orihime, but I'd like to ask you to stay so. I want to tell you something, but I do not think I will be able if you will look at me in my eyes." he said, then he waited few seconds to receive her confirmation to continue. "I know it may seem somewhat inappropriate or like the little green man is playing with my mind, but I want to tell you that I felt really good tonight . "

"I did too, Kuro-kun." she said placing her arms around his body into a more relaxed position.

"The point is ... that I felt too good and that I started to really like you ... more than I should ... I know you're in love with that Kurosaki, but do you think that in your heart is a little place for me ?" Orihime's fingers sank in his T-shirt or when she heard his words. She would be lying if she would say that she didn't like him at all, but somehow she felt like they cannot be more friends. She loved and she loves Ichigo for so long that it would seem impossible her not to love him.

One of the reflectors stopped on them. All attention was turned on them. Orihime felt like her words were stuck in her throat when the couples around them encouraged them to kiss.

Orihime was so red that her face resembled with a tomato. Maybe it was the light's effect or the crowd or Kishi's declaration, but her legs were about to betray her.

Kishi caught her waist with his left hand better and with his right hand and he gave her head slightly back enough that he could stare in her eyes. The both were incredibly red. His hand gently stroked her cheek what made her even more ashamed. His head was leaning increasingly closer while he was sayinh that he really likes her and that she didn't want it she can stop him any time. The situation was simply overwhelming her and she couldnot to think clearly. Rukia, Tatsuki and Rangiku looked like how a few centimeters separated her friend to get her first kiss. The distance was about to become nonexistent when an orange boy with orange hair made his apparence between them throwing Kishi on the floor.

"Kurosaki-kun ..." is everything what Orihime managed to say till Ichig wrapped a hand around her.

The atmosphere was complex, the most were expressing their dissatisfaction of the intervention of adolescent, Kishi was cleaning the blood formed around his lips with some sadness seeing the two so close, the three girls were simply shocked. A second ago Ichigo was near them, and the next second he was between the two.

Ichigo avoided Orihime's gaze. He took his hand off from her, then he swept her hand in his.

"Let's go, Inoue." he said dragging her after him creating even more controversial reactions.

 **To be continued**


End file.
